


Weekend Leisures

by Hepsia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepsia/pseuds/Hepsia
Summary: Ludwig and Ivan spend a lazy morning together.
Relationships: Germany/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Weekend Leisures

Ludwig is an early riser, one of many things his partner is not.

He wakes with the sun on most mornings as the first light of dawn breaches their eastern window. Ivan’s hair, splayed across his pillow in endearing disarray, glows like silver gold under a single ray of sun that falls across their bed. Ludwig sweeps it aside where they must tickle his eyes. 

Ivan sighs in his slumber. One giant arm snakes out to pull closer the nearest warm thing to himself. 

Ludwig is a firm believer of following a daily itinerary, but sometimes he will break his own rules, lying in bed for a few extra minutes as he allows himself to be dragged into the broad expanse of Ivan’s chest, snuggled half to death by this absolute bear of a man. 

Two more minutes of this nonsense, and he will get ready for the day. 

As if sensing the mental stopwatch ticking away in Ludwig’s brain, Ivan sighs again and this time throws a massive leg over to lock Ludwig into a full-bodied embrace. 

There is no chance of escape, and he is not alone in recognizing this. 

“So you are awake.” He pinches Ivan’s nipple in half-hearted reprimand.

All he gets in response is some non-distinct rumbling from Ivan’s throat, who proceeds to bury his nose into the crown of Ludwig’s head.

“It’s almost seven, Mr. Braginsky.”

“It’s Saturday,” Ivan groans. “Relax with me.”

“I can’t when you’re making it hard to breathe,” Ludwig drawls, but Ivan doesn’t ease his hold. His hands begin to press circles in the muscles between Ludwig’s shoulder blades with expert ease. There are many traps Ivan has up his sleeve to keep his partner lazy, and Ludwig is familiar with all of them. 

“My backrubs are the best,” Ivan mumbles sleepily, digging his fingers down either side of Ludwig’s spine. “Won’t you agree?”

God, Ludwig has to. Nothing feels better after a strenuous day of work, or a particularly laborious workout. Or even immediately after waking up, where he has done utterly nothing but stare at this Russian lazybum for a good few minutes or so. 

Ludwig sighs and wraps his own arms around his lover. Perhaps a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt. It was, after all, a Saturday.

He can feel the cheeky smile pressing against his hair, and Ludwig cranes his neck to meet Ivan’s lips with his own.


End file.
